


Adrien Agreste's and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Thoughts on Their First Time

by leonardo1123581321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward, F/M, First Time, Nervous, Sex, Smut, They bang, they have no idea what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321
Summary: Adrien and Marinette's first time. It gets awkward.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> A continuation of [Adrien Agreste's Thoughts on the Boobs of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796365/chapters/62658232) that is full on steamy. From a prompt by Noodles from the [MLB Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)

It started out with a kiss. A soft gentle brush of his lips against hers. But like a hammer to a pane of glass, that was all it took for the desire to come out. The carnal hunger that overwhelmed both Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Both were nervous. Neither teen had any idea what they were doing. All they could do was try and read the other’s actions and hope they were responding appropriately, letting their innermost wants take the lead. But that was kind of hard for Adrien when all of his blood was rushing to the wrong head. 

They probably shouldn’t have been doing this either. 

They were just cuddling on her bed, watching a romantic comedy movie when a particularly moving moment prompted them to lock eyes. That small exchange of eye contact was enough to get the message across. They loved each other. A lot. And that led to a quick little peck on the other’s lips. The kiss. That led to another. And then another. Until they both had their arms wrapped around each other and she rolled Adrien onto his back.

She’d never looked so...damned hot, straddling him like this. She leaned down to kiss him again, her lips pressing against his until he felt an exploratory tongue push against his lips. And he thought only he could be so bold. He parted his lips to let her in, his tongue greeting hers and exploring each other’s mouths.

The moment was ruined when the most absurd of thoughts creeped into his mind and he couldn’t help but laugh. She pulled away, surprised and more than a little annoyed. But his laugh was contagious and she couldn’t help but giggle, “What’s so funny, kitty?”

Adrien had to cover his mouth, “I’m...sorry...just, heh...it’s funny, y’know? We’re French and we’re kissing. But this is the first time we  _ french _ kissed.”

“Oh shut up,” she laughed, slapping his chest playfully and going in for another kiss. Another one where their tongues could become well acquainted. They both wanted this. And they only stopped so she could gasp for breath, “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too, m’lady,” she came back in for another kiss, pushing up close against him. Of course that meant her squishy pillows of love were pressed against him too - making his mind race with excitement. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. She giggled and his hands wandered down to her glorious goddess hips, caressing them softly until they wandered to her butt. 

* * *

She squeaked when he gave her booty a little squeeze. It made her hungry. She wanted to return the favor. Her hands wandered down his shirt, fingers tracing his muscles underneath. 

It never occurred to her until now just how jacked he was because her attention was usually on his bouncy bottom. And now that she could feel the tone of his abs…she wanted more of it.

She froze nervously, hesitating and unsure if they should take it this far. But then Adrien whimpered like a dog waiting desperately for a toy. Not that she needed to hear the whimper to know. She could feel his...could feel him getting hard. She took the initiative and slid his shirt up. He lifted slightly to to get the shirt over his back but it got stuck on his head. Seeing his naked torso...and half his head still in the shirt…

How could anyone be so hot? Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his, this time her tongue going in more forcefully. Their tongue danced playfully, going back and forth inside each other’s mouths. They stopped only so that Adrien could finish getting the shirt over his head. But the way it messed his hair up made him look more like Chat Noir than if he’d just kept his head stuck. And seeing him like this was...doing all kinds of things to her.

Fuck, she was wet.

* * *

Adrien’s hands found their way back to her hips, but this time they started tracing a path up. He followed his lady’s lead and slid her shirt over her head, leaving only her bra and the smell of her sweet perfume. The aphrodisiac aroma made his bulge swell and brought his hands to cup her breasts without thinking. But it was a very sobering moment to be holding them in his hands like that with only a small amount of fabric between them. He pulled his hands away ashamedly, “Sorry.”

She was as red as her Ladybug costume. And both teens realized they’d gotten this far just by letting themselves be carried away. A little embarrassed, Marinette brought her hands up to cover up her breasts, “I...do you not want to-?”

“No...I do! I do! I...just...I got nervous,” he mumbled sheepishly. He’d screwed up, hadn’t he? He remembered Kagami once telling him that hesitation was a weakness. And boy did he hesitate. But she took his hand and placed it back on her chest, specifically between her pillowy soft boobs. And underneath was…

* * *

“I’m nervous too,” she admitted quietly.

She couldn’t say it but her heart was pounding like crazy inside her chest, the way it had the day she first fell in love with Adrien. When she took his umbrella and thunder rolled. She couldn’t say it...but she could let him hear it. Without a second thought, her hand made its way around her head and pulled his head into her chest. It was a different sensation, to hold him there against her bare flesh. The warmth of his face flushing against her. She could only imagine what thoughts were buzzing in his head then. As long as he didn’t start babbling again…

* * *

Adrien’s mind went blank at the mere touch of her boobs against his face. And with his ear pressed against her chest, he could hear her heart too. Between those boobs, the sweet aroma of her fragrance, and the sound of her heart, he found only comfort. All the anxiety and uncertainty melted away as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Slowly, his hands moved their way up to the back of her bra to fiddle with the clasp.

“Need a hand?” she asked teasingly. With his mind no longer racing with anxiety or fear, it was amazing how much more in the moment he could be. He could feel. He teased back, “Yeah, but not here.”

“You goof,” she kissed the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his head so that he got a face full of her breasts while he continued fiddling with her bra. It took a good minute before he finally undid the last hook and a new dilemma presented itself. If he was going to see her...to slide her bra off, he would need to leave the safety and comfort of her tender buxom. But it was just so nice.

Thankfully, she spared him the decision and tilted his head up for a kiss before lifting him out. Giving her bra the much needed space to slide off her. When she finally pulled away and he saw…

He was speechless. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked with her naked chest exposed before him. It would be a tragedy to take them. But it would be a greater tragedy to do nothing. They were soft and squishy in his hands, and her nipples were like little beans that could make her squeak and gasped as he rolled his fingers over them. 

And boy were her sounds of pleasure making his Eiffel Tower into a Willis Tower. A willy’s tower.

...she must never know those thoughts went through his mind…

There was no way it should’ve been possible for him to be getting this hard but here he was. And knowing only he could make her feel like this...that only he could ever have this side of her…

* * *

Marinette was loving every second of Adrien’s hands holding her. Squeezing her. Teasing her. Fuck, she was wet. She wanted it. She needed it. But...this couldn’t be like last time she saw his dick. No, this wouldn’t be. She didn’t expect it last time. This time, it was all she could think about.

Her fingers were already working on his belt, unbuckling it and loosening the tension around his waist. Then came the top button of his jeans, followed by his zipper. Anticipation turned into excitement, and her heart raced faster. She slid down and took his pants with her, stopping at just above his knees so that she could begin on his boxers.

So he did wear underwear. That answered that question.

And he’d pitched quite the sizable tent inside of them. With a tent that big, she didn’t get why he seemed so antsy when she called it small. In fact, now she was intimidated because that was much bigger than she remembered. She’d need both hands just to handle it. She traced her fingers over the band of his boxers and slid them down slowly, stopping just as she saw the first bits of blonde pubic hair.

And the first whiff of it. The first smell of his manhood. His cologne mixed with the faint smell of sweat. Did...did he spray cologne down there? Was that something he did normally or was that just something he did on the off chance this ever happened? If she was certain of anything when it came of her Chat Noir, it was the latter. And she laughed.

* * *

“Still think it’s small?” he asked with a cheeky smile. That made her giggle harder and now he was certain that she did think it was small. But he was relieved to hear her say, “No...I just can’t believe you put your cologne down here.”

“...is that weird?” he asked nervously. She answered by giggling, continuing to slide his boxers down until his dick was out and it leapt to full attention. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She was so close he could practically feel her breath on it. Oh god. Oh fuck.

This was happening. He couldn’t screw this up. Crap, okay...uh...say something sexy... 

“Wow...I like your baguette,” she stammered.

Fuck, she said something first. Did she just call it a baguette? He needed to say something back.

“Thanks...I grew it myself.”

Damn his mind going blank. She looked up at him with those big hungry eyes, before gazing back onto his dick. Then she closed her eyes…

...and licked it. It was like a small bit of heaven had visited him. It was all he could to keep himself from stifling a moan.

* * *

But for Marinette, the first thought she had was why did it taste salty? Followed promptly by how could something hard as a rock also feel soft and squishy. Adrien seemed to enjoy it at least, based on the way he twitched and whimpered. It was fun, being able to tease him like this. She licked her lips and went for it again, this time running her tongue up the length of his shaft from just above his balls to the tip of his head. This time his moan turned into a squeak and he dug his fingers into the bed.

She liked seeing this. Even if she hated it and it made her want to gag a little. Not that he tasted bad. It was just...remembering what came out of here made her not want to keep going. But his squeals of delight were just too enticing, especially when she ran her tongue up to the tip again and he moaned.

“Enjoying it, kitty?”

* * *

“Amazing, m’lady,” was all he could manage out between chills of ecstasy. She was teasing him. Lighting a fire inside of him. And it raged. He didn’t want to wait any more. But he also didn’t want to be...that guy. The kind who forces a girl to suck him off. At least, he hoped that wasn’t how he was presenting himself. He ran his hand through Marinette’s hair, tracing the strands until he was brushing her cheek. She looked up, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t wait,” he said, trying to sound sexy but only managing a whimper. The biggest smile drew itself on her face, followed by playful bedroom eyes. She bit her lower lip as she slid his underwear and pants all the way down, leaving him naked except for his socks. At least until she ripped those off too.

Now he was left in nothing but the clothes he was born in as the love of his life crawled her way back up on top of him. His eyes were stuck on her boobs swaying back and forth. Then he noticed her pink pants still on and laughed, “Did you want me to go through your pants?”

Marinette looked down and realized she did still have pants on. As hot as the idea of him ripping off those pants were, she also liked these pants. Even if she had about ten pairs in her closet. She sat up again and winked, “Do you want to help me get out of this?”

“I think it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

The further they went, the more comfortable they became with each other. And the easier flirting became. He pushed himself up in bed and they rolled so now she was under him. He quickly undid the top button and started sliding them down. But the contours of the design and how tight they were made it harder to get them off her. And it made her laugh, “Do  _ you _ need a hand?”

“I think I got it,” he winked at her, finally getting it around her ankles. Now it was time for her panties. Cute and pink with a little black ribbon over the center. And the most inviting of wet spots right over where he wanted to be. His Willis Tower was now a Burj Khalifa. There was no hesitation. He wanted this. He needed this. As he reached for her panties, she grabbed his dick and giggled, “That’s not what I meant.”

Then came one stroke. Two strokes. Adrien’s breath became heavy as Marinette continued to tease him, “Fuck.”

He slid her panties off, exposing her lips and a welcoming smell that drew him in.

Marinette continued to stroke his dick until he pulled away, taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers, “Fuck. Marinette.”

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the needy look. The animalistic craving that screamed this was going to happen. They were going to do this. Then he climbed down too, lowering his head between her thighs. He looked up pleadingly as she realized what he was doing.. Was he going to? She never would’ve asked him. She didn’t even think he’d be into-

“AAAH!” she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from moaning as she felt his tongue run across her lips. Then it slide inside, working its way from one side to another. Her other hand made its way into his hair, and her legs wrapped around his head as he continued to work his way around. His tongue explored every inch - the sides, the top, the bottom, and it spent a lot of time working on her clit. Flicking it and swirling around it like it slowly to tease her, until eventually she felt a wave of pleasure make its way through her body, driving her heart crazy until it escaped from her mouth as a moan so loud that she needed both hands to stifle it.

She relaxed, coming down from her premature climax as Adrien pulled away, licking his lips and smiling that big dumb smile of his, “Enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah,” she gasped for breath as she recovered from her high, “Fuck...you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to. I want you, Marinette,” he said climbing back up on top of her to kiss the nape of her neck. Even though she’d just climaxed, she still wanted more. She needed more. She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him again, tongue forcing its way into his mouth and all over every inch of skin she could get. After several minutes of furious kissing, he pulled away, “Are you...ready?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, spreading her legs a little to accommodate him. This was so embarrassing. But she also had no idea how much she wanted this, until it was just out of reach.

Adrien nodded, holding his dick in his hand and pressing it up against her, “I’m...about to go in.”

No, he was not. She reached down and adjusted his dick, “You’re too high up. Here.”

“Okay,” Adrien said, pressing it against the inside of her. He leaned in one more time to kiss her, “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she said back. Then she felt it slide in. Slowly at first. But once it was inside, she gasped. Fuck, it felt bigger than it looked. 

Adrien gasped, “Marinette! Are you okay?”

“Yes...just...fuck,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and whimpering slightly, “Can we...stay like this for a moment?”

* * *

“Yeah. When you’re ready,” he said. This was both their first time. But damn did she feel so good inside. They lay there, in each other’s arms for a few moments until she was ready, “Okay...I’m ready…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

“Okay...I’m going to start moving,” he said, beginning to slide out slowly. Everything after that was a blur to him. Mentally and emotionally. 

“Fuck.”

“Oh fuck.”

All he could remember was the intense desire to love Marinette and show her all the affection she deserved. 

“Oh god.”

“Yes.”

He vaguely remembered kissing her a few times during. 

“Faster.”

“I’m so close.”

But everything else blurred together.

“I think I’m...fuck…”

Panic took over when he realized what was about to happen and he pulled out of her. If it hadn’t been for years of reflexes as Chat Noir, this definitely could’ve been so much worse. But he was glad that good luck had been on their side to prevent an accident. Unfortunately, that was not enough to stop his baguette from exploding white hot glaze all across her. His heart raced - half with fear at the near accident, half from the climax he just achieved. And seeing it cover all over her. Shit...was it supposed to be hot?

* * *

“Ew! Adrien!” Marinette gasped, pushing him away. Apparently, she had different ideas about that.

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Is it supposed to smell like this?” she asked, covering her nose.

“I...guess?” he had no idea how else to answer. She didn’t respond, sitting up to grab some tissues to wipe it off her stomach. As hot as it was to see it all over her, he also couldn’t deny that it was kinda disgusting, “I’m sorry Marinette.”

She probably used half her box to wipe it off her, wadding it all up into a ball that she threw into the garbage, “It’s fine...it’s just..a little warning, next time?”

“Well...we both forgot the condom,” he said jokingly, trying to salvage the mood, “Better out than in, right?”

“Next time, shoot it on yourself,” she said as she wiped the last of it off. Then she handed some kleenex his way, “You...uh...your dick is dripping.”

“It is?” he looked down to a small thread of his own load dripping out. And it was very...disgusting. Like there was something wrong with his manhood. Shit. This was not how he imagined their first time going. 

“Thanks,” he said as he wiped himself up. His dick was still hard, but he could feel it starting to shrink and deflate down to its normal size. The credits were rolling on their movie now. They’d missed it. But Adrien didn’t care, because his attention was still on Marinette’s naked body sitting beside him. She laid back down into the bed and he laid down next to him. He was enthralled by how red she was, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, turning to face him. She cuddled into his arm and rested her head on his chest, “So...this isn’t how I saw our first time going...”

“...but?” Adrien said hopefully. He really hoped he hadn’t been disappointing to her.

She noticed his unease and giggled, “But...I’m glad we did this. Because I couldn’t see myself doing this with anyone but you. I love you, Adrien.”

“You too,” he said, kissing her on the nose. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head on him, her finger poking his slowly deflating dick. It was amazing how a few touches was all it took to get hard again. He kissed the top of her head gently, “So...want to do it again?”

“If we can find a condom,” she said. They couldn’t afford another near miss. And she definitely didn’t want to get another blast of his cum on her. 


	2. Adrien Agreste’s Thoughts on Butt Play with One Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was wondering if you wanted to try anal.”
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [Adrien Agreste's Thoughts on the Boobs of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796365/chapters/62658232) that is full on steamy. From a prompt by Noodles from the [MLB Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)

A month had passed since Adrien and Marinette shared their first time together. Since then, the two had become more intimate and affectionate with each other in public. It was nothing risqué or sexual, but everyone noticed how different they’d been acting. Nino and Alya were the first ones to figure out why, but Marinette swore them to secrecy to protect Adrien’s reputation in the fashion industry.

In their own private time, the two young adults had taken to experimenting with their likes and dislikes - exploring each other’s bodies in an addictive and sensual euphoria. Where they liked to be licked, how little kisses and nibbles could make them moan, where they liked to be touched ever so lightly that their skin tingled. 

And they always practiced this intimacy in the privacy of either Adrien or Marinette’s room after class. But today of all days, Adrien noticed that Marinette had been especially forward. After he locked the door to his room and they had settled into the couch, he went to kiss only to find her tongue pushing its way into his mouth and her hands exploring his body until one cupped his butt and the other was rubbing his groin. He figured it was because of the date. Valentine's Day was supposed to be a day for lovers. No sooner after she pulled away from the deep kiss, she gave him a fluttery nervous look as she bit down on her lip. The kind she had when she wanted to try something but was too nervous to ask. He loved that look and pecked her on the cheek before asking, “What is it, Marinette?”

“It’s nothing,” she said quietly, “You’ll say no.”

“If it’s with you, I’ll try anything once. Tell me,” he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

After a second long and deep kiss, Marinette whispered, “I was wondering if you wanted to try anal.”

Adrien didn’t know he could get as erect as he just did. On the one hand, it was a disgusting proposition. On the other hand...he could get to put his dick in her butt. 

He would be in her butt.

IN HER BUTT!

“Oh wow. Got you excited, huh?” she said, as he remembered her hand was still holding his crotch, “So I take it that’s a yes?”

He nodded in excitement, “Yeah it is.”

She pecked him quickly and climbed off the couch to dash into his personal bathroom, “Yay! I’m glad you want to try this. I’ll go get ready while you get your pants off! Be right back!”

Get things ready? He wondered if that meant she had to go poop real quick to clear herself out. Suddenly, putting his dick in there became a lot less appealing. But she was still excited for it and he wasn’t one to disappoint his lady. Besides, even if it didn’t work out there were still other things he knew she would like. And that alone was enough to keep his mizzenmast standing tall and proud inside his pants. 

In fact, that presented a problem of its own when he tried to get out of his skinny jeans. He really had to talk to his father about getting pants that didn’t imply he was some kind of bare Ken doll. No, no. He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He should be thinking about the fact that his dick was going to go in Marinette’s butt. He didn’t care if the guns were still hot when she came out of the bathroom. 

“I’m ready!” Marinette said as she came out of the bathroom with her clothes still on. That was quick and unexpected but Adrien had grown used to her desire for lengthy foreplay. What he didn’t expect was the dildo in one hand and a tube of lube in the other. He also couldn’t help but notice it was a little smaller than him - maybe just under five inches and incredibly skinny. Was that for her? Did she think he was too big for her? Probably. He just wished she had said something sooner instead. This was perhaps the second time in their relationship that he was self conscious about his size.

“Okay, bend over the couch!” she said excitedly. 

Wait, what?

“You mean you want me to get out of the way?” he asked. 

Marinette’s smile disappeared and she suddenly became nervous, “Wait, did you think I meant-?”

His eyes shot wide as he realized what she was actually asking for , “Oh, you meant...me.”

“Yeah,” she nodded nervously, shoulders slumping as she slid the dildo and lube behind her, “Y’know what? It’s fine. We don’t have to.”

“It’s just...I thought you meant…” Adrien stumbled over his words in embarrassment. Suddenly that small dildo was looking several inches too big. Oh, who was he kidding? That thing could’ve been the size of a pebble and it still would’ve been too big as far as he was concerned. No, no. That wasn’t fair. He said he would do it. And his dick was way bigger than that thing was and he’d put it in Marinette a bunch. 

Besides which, he hated to see his lady so sad. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, “No, it’s fine. We’ll do it!”

“Really?” her face lit up right away and that smile was too much. He couldn’t say no to that face. 

“Yeah,” he said, turning around and bending over the couch to present his bare ass for her. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. But it was for his lady. That was all the reason he needed to do it. If it would make her happy, then he would-

His skin tingled as she kissed his bare butt, “I love you, Adrien Agreste.”

“I love you too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said, trying not to whimper at the feel of her hand slowly making its way to his ass and then to the crack. Instinctively, he clenched like he was trying to hold something in and tensed up, "Happy Valentine's Day." 

She kissed his back again to calm him and whispered, “Happy Valentine's Day. I promise, we’ll go slow.”

“Okay,” he nodded as her hand continued to wander its way up and down his crack until settling right on his asshole. He tightened even harder and felt his manhood bob up and down from the contraction. She pulled away briefly to apply some of the lube onto her hand before going back to massaging his hole, drawing a small circle around it with her finger. 

It felt nice, but the proximity to that part of his body made it hard to not clench - a reflex he desperately wanted some control over. 

“Try to relax,” she said, “You need to stop clenching if we’re going to get this in there.”

“That isn’t on purpose. It’s not like anything’s ever been up there. I’ve only ever used it as an exit,” he whimpered back, taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to relax, but he felt like something would come flying out of him if he did. And he would not be able to live with himself if shit flew out of him like a fire hose at the love of his life. 

No. That wouldn’t happen. He’d already done his business earlier so there was no way...oh crap, he should’ve washed up first. He probably smelled like low tide down there. 

“Adrien...relax…”

“Sorry...I’m just...if I stink...or anything else…”

“It’s fine. Let’s see if this helps calm you down,” she said, pulling him up from the couch and spinning him around to face her. Right away, she went in for another deep kiss. As their tongues became acquainted, he felt himself calm down and finally relax down there. At least a little bit. His dick was still at full attention and already dripping with pre cum. 

“There,” she said as she finally pulled away, letting his hair with her hand. The ruffling sensation was so nice that he didn’t notice her other hand slowly making its way back down until…

“Hello!” he said a little too loudly as he felt something penetrate him. It was not a pleasant feeling. Is this what Marinette felt every time he put his dick in her? Oh god, this feeling was awful! He was not…oooh, that felt nice. He could barely stifle a moan as he buried his face into her neck, “What...are...you…”

“It’s just the tip,” she whispered back, licking his ear just the way he licked, “And I’m just...massaging you a little in there. How does it feel, kitty?”

Different. Not bad. Actually, he could definitely get used to this. Of course, his ability to form words was hampered by the indescribable good feelings it was giving him and he could only breathe heavily into her neck. Then he felt her push deeper. Fuck. Was it supposed to feel like this? 

Fuck. 

Shit. 

Wait, something was coming. 

Fuck. Not like this. 

“Pull out,” he tried to say but it was too late. The sound of gas mixing with the lube from Marinette’s finger made for a strange combination of noises he could only call humiliating. And his face went beet red as Marinette pulled her finger away. He expected her to be mad. To be upset. After all, that was disgusting! Oh god, she was going to break up with him, wasn’t she? He’s just made himself look like an idiot in front of her! 

But she giggled. Small cute little laughs that became full-on laughter at his expense. And all the insecurity washed away when she gave him a small peck, “That was adorable.”

“You’re not mad?” he asked. 

“Pfft no. But I think the mood is ruined,” she said between fits of laughter, “Just...wow. Didn’t expect that. You can put your pants back on. I’m going to go wash my hands.”

She hurried off to the bathroom again while Adrien sheepishly through his pants back on, still trying to hide the embarrassment of farting on his girlfriend’s hand. But now that she was out, he felt his asshole burning like it was sore. He hoped that wasn’t going to be a regular thing as he settled back into the couch. Because something that felt that good shouldn’t have been that painful after the fact. 

It was a good few minutes before Marinette came back out to join him on the couch and gave him another small kiss, “I’m back. Sorry for laughing. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” he said, “I’m sorry...for...Y’know.”

“It’s fine!” she said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder, “Honestly, I thought for sure you would say no.”

“Y’know I'd do anything for you, m’lady,” he said, trying to turn on the Chat Noir charm. 

She just laughed, “Even try again later?”

He paused before answering, “...yes. I kinda liked it.”


End file.
